Our Dearly Beloved
by Fleet Feet
Summary: After an encounter with Natalia's former mentor and friend Icicle Jr, Natalia and Karina find themselves need of help. Soon the girls wind up being placed on the team and helping out their new comrades. And falling for two of the teams heroes...
1. Recruit

Recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Young Justice

New York

July 2, 4:15

It had been 2 hours since he was given the orders to find her and get her to join the team. Why his father wanted her was puzzling. But if he hurt her there was going to be hell to pay. If that meant he would have to attack his own father then so be it. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had met her in Russia. She was just learning to control her emotions so that the ice she controlled wouldn't whip up a blizzard. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the very first time he trained with her. She had managed to knock his father completely senseless. He smirked at the memory. The time he spent with her he would cherish forever. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about those memories, now it was time to focus on the task given to him: to find her and persuade her to join the team. Whether she would comply or not he didn't know but it was worth a try. Wasn't it?

He took the time to look around to make sure he was in the right place. And sure enough he was, Queens High School. Now all he had to do was wait for her to finish school.

About 15 minutes passed and the bell rang and then he saw her. Natalia Volkov, or Natty as he called her. Now was his chance to try to convince her to join up with the team but he noticed she wasn't alone there was another girl with her.

"Damn I can't get her now. I'll have to wait till she's alone or take them both out. Sorry Natty, but it looks like I have no choice but to take you and your friend down."

For now he'd just have to follow them and wait till they were both alone.

"So Tala what did you think of Mr. Carson's lecture about perfect squares?" the girl asked.

"Well Karina, I think it's pointless, and that Carson has become more of a monster than he has ever been since the start of the semester. What's with him and pop quizzes every single day?"

"I don't know but he really has been sort of monsterish lately. Anyways, want to come to my house? My daddy is making pork chops for dinner and I made a delicious strawberry short cake that came out perfect if I do say so myself."

"Kai all your desserts come out perfect. If I hadn't started exercising I'd be the size of a house by now, but sure I'd like to go to your house."

As the two of them walked home he followed in hopes of cornering the two girls. About 10 minutes later Tala and Kai soon found themselves on the steps leading to Kai's apartment.

"Well, well Natty, I didn't think I would find you here in New York. So who is your friend?" Said a voice.

The two of them turned around to see who was behind them.

"Cammy…what are you doing here?" Natalia asked.

"Cammy. It's been such a long time since I've heard you call me by that name. And to answer your question I'm here to make a proposition with you. You come with me and help me take down your friend here and then you agree to join up with us ice super villains and help us take down the Justice League. Think about it Natty it'll be just like old times. Just you me and father."

At the sound of those words it brought memories of the time she had spent with Cammy or Icicle Jr as he was called. Natalia wanted more than anything to go back to Cammy but then again she couldn't attack Kai like that after all she was her friend. "As much as I would love to go back to those times Cammy I won't turn my back on Kai. She's my friend and my teammate."

Icicle looked disappointed at Natalia's answer and said, "If that's what you want then I guess I have no choice but to take you by force."

"Kai prepare yourself. Icicle Jr is no push over. You're gonna have to give him everything you got understand?" Natalia instructed. "I understand but how do you know so much about him?"

"Just trust me on this okay?" Kai nodded. Icicle Jr. then sent ice flying at them which Tala managed to block with her own ice shards.

"So Natty it looks like you managed to control your ice powers. You've come a long way since the last time we saw each other."

"You'd be surprised Cammy." Natalia said as she sent ice shards towards him but was blocked with a big block of ice.

"Nice try Natty but did you forget I'm the one who taught you those moves! Now let's see how your friend does against this!" Icicle Jr said as he flew ice shards at Kai. Kai managed to block the ice shards with a volt of electricity.

"Impressive you and you're friend are strong. But I'm stronger!" He sent more ice shards their way which was once again blocked by Tala and her ice shards. "Kai send a volt of electricity his way it might startle him a bit but be careful." Kai nodded as she sent another volt of electricity toward Icicle Jr but was stopped with another block of ice.

"Nice try now how about I cool you down!" With one shot he managed to freeze Kai.

"Kai!" Tala yelled as her former friend froze Kai. Tala went over to her friend and used her powers to unfreeze her.

"Kai are you okay?" Tala asked. Kai nodded her head. Natalia shot ice balls at Cameron but was once again blocked.

"Here let me show you how it's really done!" Icicle Jr said and threw ice balls at Tala and Kai. Natalia blocked them with a wall of ice. "Kai use your electricity." Kai shot Icicle Jr with volts of electricity and managed to slow him down for a bit. Natalia sent more ice shards at him and he did same.

"_If this keeps up Cammy and I are gonna freeze the whole block and Kai is starting to wear down I have to stop him." _ As she thought those thoughts Icicle Jr. shot more ice and sent snow at them trying to slow them down. "It's so c-c-cold. I don't know if I have anymore strength left." Kai remarked.

"I know just hang in there Kai. We will stop him."

"What's the matter Natty? Can't your friend handle the cold? How about I shake things up a little?" He sent more ice and snow their way, but Tala was ready using all the strength she had she knocked Icicle Jr back with icy wind.

"All right Cameron tell me what does your father and all the other ice villains want with me? And why do you want to take down the Justice League. And tell me the truth." Tala commanded as she helped her former mentor and friend up.

"Look I don't really know what they're planning I wasn't really listening to my dad when he was talking. I don't like him you know. The only thing I heard was, they were planning an attack. After that I tuned my dad out and then I was given the orders to come and find you and to get you to join us. He was saying something about you being powerful and blah blah blah. But it's clear to me you made your choice. And if I were you Natty I'd watch my back."

"Don't worry I will."

Cameron began to walk away sullenly, all his dreams crushed by one word. "No." His father would never forgive him for failing.  
"Cammy, wait," Natalia called. He hadn't heard her jog up from behind him and froze the moment he realized what she was doing. The redhead reached for his face with one hand and cupped one cheek, bringing it closer until her lips met his face in a soft, innocent kiss upon the other. Cameron reached up and touched his cheek and then turned to look at Natalia one last time before finally walking away from the one he once loved.

"_Good bye Natty."_

Kai then turned to Tala and asked, "What just happened? Who was he and how did he know you?"

"That's not important right now. Didn't you hear what he said?"

"He said something about there going to be an attack. Attack on what though?"

"I don't know but he was saying something about the Justice League. We should get into contact with them some how."

"And how to you propose we do that Tala? And besides what makes you think they will believe us?"

"I don't know how we're going to contact the Justice League but we have to try. And we're telling the truth aren't we?"

"Yes but…"

"But what? If we're telling the truth then we have nothing to worry about right?

"Right."

"So then, let's find a way to get into contact with the Justice League."


	2. Interrogation

Interrogation

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Young Justice

New York  
July 3, 9:30 am

After the encounter with Cameron, Kai and Tala had to figure out a way to get in contact with the Justice League.

"Maybe we could make a message out of ice saying, _HELP US JUSTICE LEAGUE_," Tala suggested.

"You really think they would come if we send them an message?" Kai asked.

Tala shrugged and said, "It was merely a suggestion. I wasn't saying it would work but it would be awesome if it did."

"Yes it would but I think we have to come up with another plan." Kai said as she sat down on her couch. As the two of them sat think of an idea, Kai's father walked into the living room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies in his hands.

"Hey girls want some cookies I just took them out of the oven." John asked.

"Yes please. It would really help us think." Kai said as her dad set the plate down on the coffee table. Karina took a cookie and shoved it in her mouth and began to think of more possibilities.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked.

"Oh well we were just thinking about how we would get into contact with the Justice League," Kai said.

"What do you want to get into contact with them for?" John asked as he looked at this daughter with curiosity.

"Well you see, Tala's former boyfriend decided to pay us a little visit and after no interrogation he told us the ice villains were concocting a plan," Karina said.

Tala glared at the _boyfriend_bit she'd added.

"I see. Well you know Karina, it seems like you should be talking to your mother about this. She is a reporter after all. Maybe she'll be able to help you out. She does have lots of connections you know," John said.

"Dad did I ever tell you're a genius?" Karina said as she ran over to hug her father.

"Well now that you mention it no you haven't."

"Well I'm telling you it now dad you're a genius. Is mom in her office?"

"Yes she is, she's been working on a story for the newspaper so I would knock before I go in you know how your mother is when she's working."

"She's a real monster if you disturb her while she's working." Karina mumbled.

"Did you say something sweetie?" John asked.

"Umm no dad didn't say a thing. Come on Tala let's go talk to my mom."

Tala got up off the couch and followed her friend to her mother's office.

As they made their way to Katelyn's office Kai's husky Malachite came out of Kai's room with a squeak toy in his mouth looking at his owner with those sad puppy dog eyes. Kai patted Malachite on his head and said, "I will play with you later Mal I need to talk to mom first." Malachite put the toy down, licked her hand and trotted back to Kai's room.

Kai then knocked on the door to her mother's office and waited for her mom to reply.

They heard rustling in the room before Kai's mother said, "Come in." Tala and Kai entered the room and Kai's mom turned to them and said, "Hello girls. What can I do for you?"

"Mom we wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it? You girls in trouble with the law?"

"No ma'am," Tala laughed.

"Well you see mom, we wanted to know if you ummm know anything about computer hacking."  
"Computer hacking, why do you want to know about that?" Katelyn asked suspiciously.

"Well you see aunty Katelyn we need to get into contact with the Justice League."

"What for?" Katelyn asked.

"Well you see my former _friend_ told us some information about an attack from the ice villains. So we need to warn the JL asap."

Katelyn looked at the two girls who were standing in front of her, here these two 15 year old girls were asking about hacking and looking like they were in desperate need of help made Katelyn feel like she had to somehow help these two girls out.

"Well girls I don't know anything about hacking but I do know someone who does."

"Really who?" Tala and Kai said in unison. Katelyn went over to her desk opened up a drawer and dug around in it for something until she finally found what she was looking for. She showed the girls a picture of a woman with short blonde hair.

"Mom who is she?" Kai asked.

"This is Chloe Sullivan. She's a personal friend of mine. She's an excellent journalist. And she's an excellent hacker. She can break through any program. She's really amazing. If you give her the right reason, I think she will help you."

"Do you know where she lives or works?" Tala asked.

Katelyn thought for a moment and said, "As a matter of fact I do know where she lives, She lives right here in this very apartment building on the tenth floor. Apartment 1023."

"Mom can we please go up to see her?"

Katelyn looked at the two girls again and said, "Yes but girls you tell her the truth understand?"

"We will mom I promise. Besides we've been telling you the truth the whole time. We wouldn't lie to you or anybody else." Kai said.

"All right I trust you girls."

"Thanks for your help mom. We owe you one." Kai said and hugged her mother.

"Thanks a bunch aunty Katelyn." Tala said. Katelyn smiled at the two girls and said,

"You're welcome girls. Now hurry along now and I hope things work out for you two."

"Thanks again mom." Kai said. And she and Tala left the room. As they left Katelyn Adler couldn't help but smile at how fast Tala and Kai were growing up.

With the approval from Katelyn, Tala and Kai made their way to the elevator both in high hopes that Chloe Sullivan would help them out. Kai pushed the up button and the two of them waited for the elevator to come down.

"Tala what do you think will happen when we tell Chloe our story?" Kai asked.

The redhead shrugged and said, "I don't know she'll probably question us just like your mother did."

"Well whatever she does we just have to be honest like we were with my mom and dad." Tala nodded. Soon the elevator doors opened and the two girls stepped inside and Kai pushed the number 10 button. As the elevator went up to the tenth floor each girl was wrapped in her own thoughts. Both wondering what would happen when they spoke to Chloe Sullivan. Tala wondering what would happen when the League heard their story and if Cameron Mahkent would be alright. And both wondering when and where the cryokinesis villains were going to attack. So many questions swarmed in their heads and only one was about to be answered as the elevator stopped on the tenth floor.

Tala and Kai soon stepped out of the elevator and followed the sign that lead them to apartments 1020 -1030 and soon found the door to 1023. Tala and Kai looked at each other and nodded. Tala knocked on the door and they both waited for the door to open. The door opened and there stood the woman who could possibly help them get into contact with the Justice League. Chloe Sullivan.

"Yes, what can I do for you two young ladies." She asked.

"Chloe Sullivan, I'm Karina Adler. Katelyn Adler's daughter and umm this is my friend Natalia Volkov and we were wondering if you could help us out."

"Help you with what?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Getting in contact with the justice league. Kai's mother told us that you are an excellent computer hacker. We need to send a message to them right away," Tala said.

Chloe couldn't believe what these two fifteen-year-old girls were asking her to do. They were asking her to hack one of the world's most advanced computers in the world and they looked like they were in desperate need of help. Not only that but the task at hand seemed well, challenging and fun. Chloe smiled at the two girls in front of her and said, "I'll help you two out only if you promise to tell me what's going on."

"We'll tell you what's going on. If you promise to keep our little meeting a secret." Tala said and stuck out her hand for Chloe to shake.

"It's a deal I'll keep this a secret." Chloe said and shook Tala's hand.

Chloe lead the girls inside and over to her computer.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"Well you see yesterday my former mentor and friend Icicle Jr came to find me. He tried to persuade me to join up with the cryokinesis villains to help them with an attack. Attack on what, when and where we're not entirely sure. But we think that the Justice League should know about it. Give them a heads up. You know."

"I see. Well girls it won't be easy hacking into the Justice League's computer since it's so advanced but I can do it." Chloe said as she turned on her computer.

"How long do you think it'll take before you get into their system?" Kai asked.

"Well for all we know it could be protected by lots of codes and security programs that will need to be cracked. But once I do that I can override their system and you two can send them a video feed. It will probably take about five hours or so. Depending on how many codes I have to crack."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Tala remarked. "All for us?"

"It is a lot of work but it's a challenge that I can handle. Now no more talking I need full concentration." Chloe said and began to work on hacking into the computer.

Hour after Hour passed and each hour seemed to be like an eternity for the young heroes. "Don't worry girls I have a few more codes to crack. It's incredible though I've never had a more complicated system. They really take their security seriously so people like me don't get in." Chloe remarked.

"Well that's the whole point of a security system isn't it?" Tala asked.

"Yes. Natalia hand me that blue cord over on my desk it's a usb cord that will get the video feed up and running." Tala went over to Chloe's desk grabbed the blue cord and handed it to Chloe. "Thank you. Now I just have to plug it in to the computer here and that should get the camera working."

A few minutes passed and Chloe said, "I got in. Now all I need to do is enter in some kind of password. But it's complicated I've never seen a password like this before."

Tala and Kai sighed. They came so close to contacting the league and now it felt like they had taken one step back.

"Don't look so depressed girls. I can crack this password just give me a few minutes." Chloe said as she gave the girls a reassuring smiling. Tala and Kai smiled and watched as Chloe finally cracked the password to Justice League computer.

"I've done it!" Chloe said with excitement. "You did! Mom was right you are an amazing hacker." Kai said happily.

"Okay girls stand in front of the camera. We should be seeing the Justice League Headquarters in a few minutes."

Soon the three of them were looking at some of the members of the Justice League including the Dark Knight himself Batman. Tala and Kai were hesitant and at first had no idea what to say until Chloe encouraged them to speak.

"Go on girls tell them what you need to say."

Kai cleared her throat and said, "Hello there umm Justice League I am Lumen and this is my partner Tempest. We have a message for you."

"What is the message Lumen?" Batman asked.

"At 4:30 yesterday Lumen and I were confronted by Icicle Jr. He told us that the cryokinesis villains were planning some kind of attack. As to where the attack will be and when they will happen we don't know. We thought we should contact you to give you a warning." Tala stated.

"Batman can we trust these two girls. How do we know they're telling the truth?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman thought for a moment and said, "We'll have to bring them in for questioning but first we have to find out where the video feed is coming from so we can know their location."

"I got it. The video feed is coming from Queens, New York." Super Man said. Batman turned to John Stewart and said, "Green Lantern, since you live in New York it will be your job to find the girls and accompany them to headquarters."  
"I can do that." John said.

"Lumen and Tempest where is your current location?" Batman asked.

"We're in Chloe Sullivan's apartment. Apartment number 1023 in Middle Heights." Kai said

.  
"Well stay there. I'm sending the Green Lantern there to bring you two to headquarters. We have some questions to ask you." Batman said.

"Yeah sure, we'll stay put and try not to think about wetting ourselves," Tala said.

"Good. Batman out." With that the video feed ended and all Tala and Kai could do was sit and wait to see what happened.

An hour passed and soon there was a knock on the door. Chloe went over to the door and answered it.

"Hello I'm here to fetch Lumen and Tempest. " John Stewart said.

Kai and Tala got off of the couch and went over to the door.

"Oh my goodness Green Lantern! It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lumen and this is Tempest. It's an honor to meet you sir." Kai said excitedly.

"Yes I know who you two are. Now come quickly we have to get going." John Stewart said. The two girls followed him out the door and out of the building.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Tala asked.

"I'm taking you two to the Justice League Headquarters in Washington D.C. The League would like to ask you two some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Tala asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but you'll find out once we get there."

"My mother isn't going to believe this," Tala whispered to Kai.

"Well neither is mine but this is so cool." Kai said.

When the three of them were outside John Stewart turned to the two girls and said, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes we are but how are going to get to DC. Are we going to take a plane, or a cab or something?" Kai asked. John shook his head and said, "No I'm gonna fly you there it's a lot quicker an easier."

"How are you going to fly us there?" Tala asked. John didn't answer her instead he created a green orb around them and before any of them knew what was going on, the three of them were standing outside of the Hall of Justice. "That was quick." Tala said.

"Oh goodness the Hall of Justice this place is so cool." Kai said excitedly. Tala couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's childlike enthusiasm. Tala looked at the Hall of Justice and said, "The Hall of Justice the place that keeps America clean."

"Follow me." John Stewart said and he led the girls inside the Hall of Justice.

Once they were inside, the three were met by Batman and Martian Manhunter. "Thank you for bringing them Green Lantern." Batman said. John Stewart nodded his head and Batman turned to the two young heroes that stood before him.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice, Lumen and Tempest."

"It's an honor to meet you Batman. I have wanted to meet you for a long time." Kai said happily.

"Settle down, Kai we aren't here to be fangirly. We're here to be questioned." Even though Tala told her friend that she herself had to try to contain her happiness.

"That's right Tempest. Tempest you will be questioned by Martian Manhunter and Lumen you will be questioned by me."

Tempest walked over to Martian Manhunter. While Kai went to the other side of the room to speak to Batman. "Tempest please tell me what happened yesterday." For what seemed like the thousandth time Tala explained to Martian Manhunter exactly what happened between her, Kai and her former _friend._

"I see and Icicle Jr didn't tell you when the attack was gonna happen?"

"No."

"Please allow me to see into your mind so I can see if you're telling the truth."

"All right."

Martian Manhunter's eyes turned green and the next thing she knew the thoughts of hers and Kai's battle with Cameron and Cameron's explanation flashed before her. " Batman it would seem they are telling the truth.

"Yes I know."

"That's it? That's all you wanted?" Kai asked.

"For the time being but I advise you guys to keep training and prepare for what lies ahead." Batman said.

"Prepare for what?" Tala asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	3. Teammates

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Young Justice

Note to my readers: Sorry for not having this out sooner I just been really busy with school and well as soon as I was going to post this the document wouldn't open so it's been backed up quite a bit. But I shall work on more for this fanfic I promise and now enough of me rambling one with the story...

New York

July 17, 8:00 AM

It had been about a week since Tala and Kai contacted the Justice League and warned them about the ice villains attacks and since Batman had told them to prepare themselves. Prepare for what they didn't know but the two super heroines kept up with their training. At that very moment the two girls were tying up street thugs and waiting for the police to take them to jail.

"The next time you decide to steal from the jewelry store make sure you aren't in our neighborhood." Kai said as she finished tying up the crook she had caught. Tala said nothing as she tied up the crook. A few minutes later the cops arrived and thanked Lumen and Tempest for catching the crooks.

"Thanks Lumen and Tempest. These two have been wanted around this neighborhood for months now."

"No problem officer it was no trouble at all." Lumen said. The two watched as the cops took the crooks away.

"Good work Tala. I say you're getting better at using your ice powers."

"You're getting better at using you electricity but you need to learn to have a bit more control. You're still using too much energy."

"I know I need to work on that skill."

"You'll get the hang of it. So when do you think Batman and the Justice League will contact us again?"

Kai shrugged and said, "I dunno. Let's go to my house, my dad made chocolate cake." Tala sighed but agreed to go with her friend.

At that very moment the Justice League were discussing what was to be done with the new heroes.

"I think it's time that Lumen and Tempest met their teammates." Batman said.

"Who shall bring the girls to Mount Justice?" Super Man asked.

"I am heading to the cave in just a moment. I can take them to Mount Justice. Just give me their coordinates and I will retrieve them." The Red Tornado said.

"Very well, Red Tornado." Batman said as he gave Red Tornado the girls coordinates.

"Coordinates received."

With that the Red Tornado flew off to get the girls and take them to Mount Justice.

As Karina and Natalia were heading home, the two girls saw something red in the sky coming right toward them. "What in the world is that?" Karina asked.

"Dunno but prepare yourself Lumen. It could be an enemy." The two girls got into fight stances and waited for the red object to come closer. As it got closer Karina and Natalia realized that it wasn't anything hostile, but one of the Justice League's heroes; the Red Tornado.

_"Oh my goodness it's the Red Tornado. I hope I can get his autograph."_ Kai thought. Tala laughed at the childish look on her friend's face.

"Greetings young ones. I am Red Tornado."

"What brings you here Red Tornado?" Kai asked.

"I was sent to bring you to Mount Justice." Tala shared a look with Kai. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, begging to be unleashed, but she remained cool.

"How do we know this isn't all a very well done practical joke?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry Tala we can trust him." Kai said as if reading her friend's mind.

Tala looked back and forth between the robot and her friend's eager expression. "Oh fine, let's go."

"Then we should be on our way," Red Tornado informed. He held his hands out to both girls stiffly. "The newly formed team awaits you."

"Newly *formed* team?" Tala questioned suspiciously.

"Yes."

Before either of the two could blink the two them were flying over New York. Kai couldn't help but be excited for she was flying with one of her favorite super heroes. As they flew each of them were wrapped in their own thoughts. Each wondering what he meant when he said the newly formed team was waiting for them. Who would they meet when they go to their destination? Before they knew it they were landing.

Kai looked around and said, "Where are we?"

Tala removed her phone from her pocket and typed something in. A few seconds later she arched a brow and looked around. A mountain stood before them, a cluster of trees and other nature behind them, and she could hear the sound of an ocean nearby.

"We're in Rhode Island," she replied. "Happy Harbor to be precise. That's an odd place for the justice league to party."

The two girls fell back into their amateur fighting stances the moment the mountain decided to open up mysteriously. Tala's fingers began to freeze into pointed Popsicles while Kai's hands began to spark to life. And out came some other teenagers coming to see Red Tornado.

Tala, who still stood beside the android, inched closer to him until they were almost touching. "Well this isn't awkward one bit."

"Red Tornado, uhm- what's with the fangirls?" Wally wondered aloud.

Red turned to the females at his side, not grasping the reference.

"What's with the stupidity?" Tala mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Greetings," he said, ignoring the soon to be bickering teenagers. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We had hoped you had a mission for us." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," he announced.

Tala leaned backward to peek at Kai behind the crimson robot. "Kai, I take back everything I said. If Batman's leading this team I am so in," the girl whispered through her light smirk.

Kai smiled at her friend's remark and said, "I knew you'd change your mind."

"But it's been over a week and nothing's..." Robin was about to complained but was silenced by the Red Tornado.

"You will be tested soon enough," the android replied with a raised hand. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Tala held back a fit of laughter expertly at the response.

"This team is not a social club." Kaldur protested.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"I'm sorry, but that was kinda funny," Tala whispered to Kai.

KF lightly jabbed at Robin's shoulder. "Keep busy-" he muttered in frustration.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said in frustration.

"Ooh, I'll find out!" the green girl said in excitement.

Tala shrugged and watched as the group complained.

The odd colored female seemed to focus on the robot for a few seconds while a computerized voice announced Red Tornado and his designation number. Finally she sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine: inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"She better not read mine," Tala mumbled quietly beside Kai, her muscles tense.

Kid Flash, wanting to make the foreigner feel better stepped closer to her and said "Nice try though. So uhh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said as he nudged Kid Flash in the side. Kai laughed at the two boys.

"And now we tour the club house." Kaldur said.

_"Ooh team bonding that should be fun."_ Kai thought.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," the martian said sweetly.

"Yes, because I enjoy nothing more than a good tour," the cryokinetic announced sarcastically.

"Don't look at me." Super Boy said.

"We won't," Kid Flash said offhandedly. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed.

"Team building, we'll all go." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Oh yeah, we're getting to know each other," Tala scoffed, scuffing her converse against the grass below her feet.

Kai smiled and got ready for the team bonding exercise. She looked forward to getting to know her new teammates and hoped that they would all be friends. "Come one Tala team bonding will be fun."

"Only if I have to," Tala said in a sing-song voice. She laughed when she noticed the boy in shades pulling the redhead away from the martian. "Actually I might like that kid." They were shown the front and backdoor, and through most of the inside of the mountain. Tala had smiled at the ocean view from the back entrance, knowing Kai had picked up on her uplifted mood at the beautiful sight. When the group came back to the inside they began chatting about the origin. How Superman and Green Lantern had hollowed out the mountain in their early days.

Super Boy then questioned about why the league would abandon the cave for the Hall of Justice. Kaldur'ahm then explained to them that the cave's location was compromised.

"So they traded it in for a tourist attraction? That makes perfect sense." Super Boy remarked sarcastically.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," the young Martian said worriedly.

Robin began to reassure her with his confusing backwards talk that Tala kept up with. He seemed familiar, but she just couldn't place it. That thought was erased when he held the matian's hand comfortingly, but the redhead being totally jealous, took hold of his hand. Tala's face broke out into a wide grin as she nudged Karina's arm softly, motioning to the bromance going on before them. Superboy had mentioned smoke, causing the alien to exclaim something about cookies and fly off.

The green Martian pulled out a burnt tray of cookies and looked at them disappointingly and said something about trying out a new recipe. Karina looked at them and said, "I could show you a way to prevent them from burning. And I could teach you my dad's recipe for double chocolate chip cookies."

"Yes because that's all I need, more people to force feed me sweets," Natalia grumbled. She rubbed her stomach with one hand and frowned deeply. "I'm gonna have to work out even more just so I can keep this weight."

"It is sweet of you both to do so." Kaldur'ahm remarked.

"Yes, well it's the thought that counts," Tala agreed. She took a cookie, liking the taste of burned sweets sometimes, and took a bite.

Wally took one in each hand and began munching on them both. Tala rolled her eyes and listened to the sound of Robin speaking.

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"We're off duty, please call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"Ooh no, would you like some water?" the alien asked seeing the displeased expression on her new teammates face.

"Oh, yes please. My apologies," Tala said after swallowing the last bite.

"You could have spit it out," the speedster beside her scoffed.

"I was raised not to waste my food. Besides, I was hungry."

Green floated back from the refrigerator with a chilled bottle of water and handed it to the Russian, who accepted it with a nod and a small smile.

"Thank you. My name is Natalia, by the way. But you can also call me Tempest."

"I'm Wally," the redhead said flirtatiously. He leaned over the counter and leered. "See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

At that, Natalia choked and spit the liquid she had just taken in out. The moment it left her lips the water froze, shattering when it hit the edge of the counter.

"O, moĭ dobro," she sputtered in her native Russian tongue. She held onto the counter for support while Kai patted her back. "B-Boy Wonder? That's why you looked so familiar! Y-you're Robin!"

Robin was taken aback with Natalia's outburst and said, "Yes I'm Robin. Pleased to meet you Natalia."

"Ah, right," Natalia said. She shyed away and blushed, embarrassed of her fangirly outburst.

"I am Lumen. But you may call me Karina." Kai said to her new friends, trying to get everyone's attention away from the ice spurting girl.

"Lumen huh? Mind if I call you Lulu babe?" Wally asked. Kai nodded her head and said, "But please don't call me babe."

"Mine's no secret it's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan it's an earth name and I'm on earth now." At the sound of everyone telling each other their names Super Boy looked away from them with a look of anger on his face and began to walk out of the room.

M'gann turned to look at Super and told him telepathically, _"Don't worry Super Boy we'll find an earth name for you too."_

"Get out of my head!" Super Boy yelled. M'gann looked confused and said,

"What's wrong ? I don't understand everyone on mars communicates telepathically." Everyone held their heads, Karina's hands began sparking and Natalia's began freezing things around her.

Sensing the discomfort Kaldur'ahm turned to the Martian and said, "M'gann stop. Karina, Natalia calm down. Things are different here on earth, here using your powers is an extreme violation of privacy." Wally then explained how Cadmus's creator left a bad taste in Super Boy's brain. M'gann tried apologizing but Super Boy warned her to just stay out. Tala and Kai asked her to do the same.

M'gann then slapped her forehead and explained, "Hello Megan. I know what we can do." The Martian then flew out of the kitchen with the others following behind her. Before going to her destination M'gann tried to talk Super Boy into coming too. He told her not to talk to him but eventually followed.

The team soon ended up in what looked to be a hangar. "It's my martian bio ship." M'gann said as she showed them a pod-like substance. Wally commented on how the ship looked cute but not aerodynamic.

"Can it fly?" Tala asked.

"It's in rest sillies. I'll wake it." M'gann said and stuck her hand out. The team watched as the pod became a big ship and watched as the door opened.

"Cool." Kai whispered to Tala.

"Sure if you like alien ships." M'gann walked up to the ship and asked them if they were coming. The team hesitated but soon got in the bio ship. When they got inside the bio ship, chairs appeared and M'gann instructed them to strap in for launch. "Kind of gross but cool." Tala commented. M'gann then instructed the Red Tornado to open the doors to hangar. The hangar doors opened and the ship flew out and around Happy Harbor.

"Incredible." Robin said as he looked out of the window. Wally looked at M'gann and said yes she is. M'gann turned to look at him and Wally tried covering up what he said by trying to explain that he was referring to the ship as a she.

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth." Robin joked. Tala and Kai laughed at his joke.

"Dude!" Wally said.

As the three of them continued to poke fun at Wally, Kaldur'ahm explained to Super Boy that the best thing for him to do was to apologize to M'gann for over reacting by just saying he was sorry.

"He'll come around." Robin said.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann said sadly.

"Just give him some time Megan." Karina remarked.

"You guys remember he has super hearing." Wally reminded them.

To lighten the mood Robin suggested that M'gann show them some alien shape shifting. M'gann got up from her seat and transformed into both Robin and Kid Flash. Wally asked her if it was wrong that he thought that he was hot.

"That's pretty good. But you know you won't fool anyone with those." Robin remarked.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann explained.

"And your clothes." Kaldur'ahm said.

"They're organic they respond to my mental commands." M'gann explained.

"That's a pretty good technique." Karina said.

"Can you do ghosting through walls like Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"It's called density shifting you moron." Tala mumbled to herself.

Robin joked about how Flash could vibrate his molecules and walk through walls and that when Wally tries it he gets a bloody nose. Tala and Kai laughed and Tala said, "Man I need to hear more stories about Wally."

"Dude!" Wally said again.

M'gann then showed the team how she camouflaged the bio ship. Suddenly the team got an alert from the Red Tornado telling them that an emergency alert was triggered at the power plant, and suggested that the team head over and investigate. Red Tornado sent them the coordinates and M'gann adjusted the ship's course.

Robin grumbled about Red Tornado keeping them busy again and M'gann reminded him of how a simple fire allowed them to find Super Boy and that they should find out what caused the alert.

"Finally some action." Tala said to herself.

"I think I know the cause." Super Boy said as he looked out the window a tornado was headed right toward the bio ship.

The ship was sucked up by the tornado causing it to spin in circles. M'gann regained control of the ship flew it out of the tornado and landed it so that the team could get out and investigate.

"Don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Tala joked offhandedly.

The team saw the tornado heading right toward a power plant. Kaldur'ahm asked Robin if tornados were common in New England. When Robin didn't respond the team looked around to see where he had gone.

The team ran inside the power plant to help Robin.

"Whose your new friend?" Super Boy asked Robin.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough." Robin explained.

The foe Robin had been fighting, who looked very much like Red Tornado, landed in front of them and said, "My apologizes you may address me as Mr. Twister."

Super Boy tried to attack Mr. Twister but he was blown back by tornados. Wally put on his goggles and prepared to battle Mr. Twister. The teens all looked at one another and charged at Mr. Twister. Kid Flash tried to kick him but he was blown back, Kaldur'ahm and M'gann tried to hit him but they were also blown back to a wall.

Lumen and Tempest tried using their ice and electricity but they were blown back to a wall as well. "I was expecting to battle super heroes, I was not expecting to battle children." Mr. Twister taunted.

"We're not children." Robin said as he tried to throw bombs at Mr. Twister which he blew and away.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision with you? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Mr. Twister taunted.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin said. The team once again tried to attack Mr. Twister once more and each time they tried they were blown away in all directions. Mr. Twister made a remark on how disturbing the battle was and started to fly out the door. While the team inside the power plant was getting up, Kid Flash had gotten up and was ready to try his luck against Mr. Twister again.

"What did you do to my team?" Wally asked.

"Embarrassed them is what I did." Wally tried to kick Mr. Twister again but was blown away and almost slammed into a wall but M'gann saved him.

"I would've thought you all learned you're limitations by now." Mr. Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur'ahm shouted. Mr. Twister then explained he was waiting to face a real super hero. Kaldur'ahm then told M'gann to read Mr. Twister's mind to find a weakness.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to do that?" Robin then explained it was okay against the bad guys. M'gann looked at Mr. Twister and found that she couldn't read his mind because he was inorganic an android just like the Red Tornado.

M'gann told the team that Mr. Twister was the Red Tornado in disguise but Kaldur'ahm said it was the Red Tornado who sent them there. Robin argued that it was Red Tornado's way of keeping them busy and that this was the Red Tornado's test.

"Speedy was right, this team is a joke." Wally said. Kaldur'ahm cracked his knuckles and Robin and Kid Flash declared that the game was over.

"C'mon Tempest let's take down this Mr. Twister."

"Right."

"We know who you are and we know what you want. Let's finish this." Robin said.

"Very well let's finish this." Mr. Twister said as he flew into the sky and began summoning a big storm.

"An impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur'ahm said.

When Mr. Twister started sending down lightning Wally asked if Red Tornado could do that. Mr. Twister found it ironic that they thought he was Red Tornado.

"No the Red Tornado can't do that." Tala shouted. The lightning struck down and caused an explosion causing the team to be sent flying.

Super Boy jumped up and tried to hit Mr. Twister again but was knocked back with lightning. Tala tried using her ice powers but Mr. Twister blew her away and Kai tried using her lightning but it was absorbed by Mr. Twister's own lightning and she was sent flying into Tala.

M'gann quickly got up and used the bio ship's camouflage to hide the team. Mr. Twister then said that he wouldn't deny that they had power but would best to stay concealed and if they were to confront him again he would show no mercy.

Mr. Twister soon flew away and M'gann removed the camouflage.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I used the bio ship's camo." M'gann explained.

"That's supposed to make it okay? You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado." Super Boy said in frustration.

"It wasn't her fault Super Boy. It was just a mistake." Karina said.

"Karina is right she didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur'ahm said.

"It was a mistake. And we shouldn't have listened." Robin remarked.

"You're pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers." Wally said.

"You all are being selfish how can you tell her that? All she did was make one mistake. Mistakes happen, we shouldn't blame M'gann for this. We all thought he was Red. We learn from our mistake and figure out a way to beat Twister." Tala said.

"Stay out of our way." Super said and ran off. M'gann looked down in sadness and explained to Kaldur'ahm she was just trying to be a part of the team.

"To be honest I don't know if we even have a team." Kaldur said before running off with the guys.

"I'm sorry. Did I let you guys down too?" M'gann asked. Karina shook her head and said,

"No you didn't M'gann you fought pretty well. The guys are just frustrated because they got beat."

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes. In case you forgot, Karina and I almost ended this team a little while ago, you know with all the sparking and frosting?" Tala replied awkwardly..

"Just wait till those idiots get back I'll zap them with lightning." Kai joked.

"And once they've gotten over that I'll freeze them solid."

As the girls were left alone, the guys headed back to the town which was now being destroyed by the Twister. "Surely this will get the required attention." Twister said aloud.

"You got ours. Full and undivided." Wally said as he came running in and hit the Twister. Twistrer then called Wally a distraction he could no longer tolerate and was about to hit him when Super Boy jumped in and kicked him.

As that was going on M'gann, Tala and Kai got in the bio ship and M'gann contacted the Red Tornado. "The team really needs your help." she explained.

"If I intervene it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"Hello Megan." M'gann said as she slapped her head. Tala and Kai looked at each other and knew that M'gann had figured something out. What it was, they were about to find out.

The boys continued to fight Twister but no matter what they did, he still managed to beat them. As Wally and Robin hid behind a boat Robin pulled out his utility belt.

"You brought your utility belt?"

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me."

"Right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally said.

_"Listen to me all of you."_ M'gann told the boys telepathically.

"What did we tell you?" Super Boy said.

_"I know I messed up but I know what we must do trust me."  
_  
As the boys got ready to fight Twister one more time, the Red Tornado flew in front of them.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." Red Tornado said as he landed.

"We got a plan now." Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said. The boys left the battle ground leaving Red Tornado and Twister by themselves.

"I was beginning to believe that you would never show up." Twister taunted.

"I am here now." Red Tornado said as he created a tornado which Twister dodged.

"We are evenly matched." Red Tornado said as he sent another tornado at Twister.

"No, Tornado we are not." Twister said and sent a bolt of electricity toward Red Tornado. Red Tornado tried to dodge but was struck down. Twister came over to where he lay and began attempting to reprogram Red Tornado but was tricked as the Red Tornado turned out to be M'gann in disguise. She ripped the cables out and Wally came in and kicked the Twister. Super Boy then punched Twister which sent him flying into the harbor. Aqualad then used his hammer and shocked Twister sending him toward Tala and Kai. Tala used her ice powers to freeze Twister and Kai used her electricity to shorten his circuits. M'gann then used telekinesis to rip off Twister's arms and Robin used his bombs to blow him up and send him to the ground. Twister began short circuiting and opened up and out fell a man.

"Foul, I call foul." the man said.

M'gann went over to the man, picked up a rock and smashed the man to pieces.

"What did you do that for?" Robin asked.

"He's an android. Which is why I couldn't read his mind."

"Good work M'gann." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Souvenir." Wally said as he picked up the android's eye.

The team grabbed the smashed android, got back on the bio ship and flew back to the cave. When they got to the cave, M'gann took the broken android to Red Tornado to examine. After examining the android, Red Tornado explained that the android and Mr. Twister were built to destroy him. "Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"It is not my job to solve the team's problems and it is not your job to solve mine. The matter is now closed." Red Tornado explained and walked away.

"If we had contacted Aquaman or Bat Man one of them would've surely helped. At least Red Tornado lets us handle this ourselves." Wally said.

"So I guess having a heartless, machine as our supervisor may not be so bad after all."

"I do have a heart. And excellent hearing." Red Tornado said from afar.

"Robin you should be more respectful." Kaldur'ahm pointed out.

"I'm sorry Red Tornado." Robin said bashfully.

"So I guess this team will really work after all." Kai concluded.

"Yes, if we remember the most important thing is to work together despite our differences." Tala pointed out.

As super boy turned to leave the cave he turned to M'gann and apologized to her, leaving the Martian with a smile on her face.


End file.
